


No. 22 Drugged (Lancelot)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Gen, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, References to Drugs, Vetala, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot gets bitten by a vetala
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	No. 22 Drugged (Lancelot)

Lancelot struggled to keep his head facing forward. His chin kept dropping down to his chest despite his best efforts to keep it up. He thought it was probably a combination of the venom and the mild blood loss from the Vetala bite. Though he’d lost far less blood than with that vampire, he felt worse. He had a pounding headache and ringing in his ears, as well as being nauseous and generally feeling weak. While he was happy to suffer through it if it spared his friends the pain, he was a little peeved that he always seemed to be the one getting bitten by monsters. The hunter wondered if his blood just tasted better. The mosquitos did always tend to go after him first when they went on picnics in the summer.

“You still feeling it?” The taller of the two Vetalas teased. She was as tuned into his weaknesses as any predator was to their prey.

“You probably gave him too much,” her sister scolded. “I mean, just look at how long it took him to wake up. They always die faster and taste terrible when that happens.”

“I couldn’t help myself. He’s a hunter: he deserves to suffer.”

“Yes. And you did well taking him down,” the one who was clearly the older sister agreed, sounding proud. She was the one who had distracted him, while the younger one snuck up behind him and sunk her teeth into the place where his shoulder met his neck. “Forgot that we hunt in pairs?” she teased.

“N-nn no,” Lancelot managed to get out past the uncomfortable lump in his throat. “Did you?”

Merlin surged forward from where he’d been sneaking up on the two women. He plunged his silver knife into the older one’s heart, twisting it once. As she started to crumble to dust, he yanked the blade out and used his powers to send it flying over to the other sister for the same treatment. Once the two of them were dead, he rushed over to Lancelot and quickly cut the ropes holding him to the chair. Now that the danger was over, the drugged hunter was having trouble staying focused. Merlin asked if he was okay four or five times and got at most half a coherent answer.

"They didn't have you long enough for you to have been drained enough to be this disoriented," he said, thinking out loud as he helped Lancelot stumble out to the car.

The hunter shook his head, though he instantly regretted it when it disrupted his already delicate balance and Merlin had to push him briefly up against the wall to keep him from falling over. "Venom," he explained. "Long time to… wear out." He lost the thread of the pseudo-conversation again after that, only coming back into himself when they were in the car. A reusable plastic grocery bag sat in his lap, and he wondered if he'd been sick.

"Hey, you there? Feeling a little more coherent?" Merlin asked, reaching over from the driver's seat to shake his knee and wake him up a little more.

"I think so?" Lancelot replied slowly. “How… long?”

“You’ve been in and out for about half an hour now. Those women really did a number on you.”

“Yeah.” Lance leaned against the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass. His head was still swimming. “I feel… ugh.”

“You feel ugh?” Merlin teased, but at the same time he rubbed his thumb comfortingly over his friend’s thigh. “Better or worse than that time you challenged Gwaine to a drinking contest?”

“Better. But not by much.”

“Yeah, I suppose it would be hard to be worse than that without actively dying,” Merlin joked. He pulled over to the side of the road, parking the car before reaching into the backseat to grab a water bottle for Lancelot. “C’mon, let’s get you sober. I was hoping to find a McDonalds so we could get you some coffee, but Wyoming is living up to its reputation of being empty, so water and a walk will have to do.”

“A walk?” Lance asked in confusion as Merlin came around the car and opened his door. He let his friend pull him to his feet, having to lean against him heavily as his legs threatened to go out from under him.

“Yeah. A walk.” He pulled his friend to move, beginning to pace up and down the side of the road, but never straying too far from the car. Probably in case Lancelot collapsed again and he had to drag him back to it. Gradually, though, the drugged hunter did begin to feel better. They got back in when he could walk straight and stand on his own, and continued to search for a coffee shop.


End file.
